It Was All Destiny's Fault
by VerifiedBreeze
Summary: Ash has it all since he was born in a wealthy family, anything he wanted he could have, but having it all doesn't always mean your happy. Dawn was born in a very poor family and lives with an abusive father. How will a destined meeting between the two change their lives? Pearlshipping, RATED M for mature themes. AU no pokemon are in this story. AshXDawn and possible GaryXMay
1. A Life Changing Event

**Ash Satoshi Ketchum, ever since he was born everything was handed to him, never having to work a single day in his life. His mother Delia Ketchum was a famous A list actor and Ash himself had starred in a multitude of movies and plays. At age 18 Ash was living every males dream, he had access to whatever woman he wanted and any item he wished for it he would get it, to put it simply Ash lived a life we all wished for. Due to his lifestyle Ash had grown a little arrogant and uncaring of the people around him since everybody in Ash's life turned out to be 2 faced only wanting to use him for his popularity or money. The only person Ash truly trusted was his best friend Gary Oak, but even he couldn't fill the void in Ash's heart. Opposite of Ash lives a girl named Dawn Hikari Berlitz, who unlike Ash had a horrible life. Her mom was currently being treated for cancer which required Dawn to work day and night in order to pay the medical bills and her father was a very abusive man who would beat her whenever he drank too much. Dawn and her father lived in a 2 bedroom apartment with barely any food and barely enough heat to keep themselves warm, it didn't affect her dad much since he was rarely home which Dawn was very thankful for. Due to her circumstances Dawn had grown not to trust many people excluding her best friend May Maple since most made fun of her behind her back. Dawn had a hard personality, and rarely let people get close to her, but deep inside she wished someone would come and take all of her problems away from her and fall in love, but she knew that would never happen as nobody would want a burden like her in their life.. Maybe her wish wasn't as crazy as she thought it was.**

* * *

Dawn sighed as she slowly made her way up the hospital hallways to her mom's assigned room. How was she going to tell her mom that once again a customer at the café she worked... Well used to work at had tried to touch her butt which prompted her to slap him which had resulted in her being fired. Tears welled up in Dawns eyes, without that job she was going to be a couple hundred dollars short for the hospital bill which would make the hospital take her mother off of life support and she would lose the only adult who ever seemed to care about her. After a few minutes of walking Dawn made it to her mom's room and opened the door to see her mom clad in white laying on the bed looking out the window. Dawn neared her and noticed how bad her mom was starting to look, her once beautiful mane of blue hair had now turned to an awful grey and her eyes had huge bags under them signifying the lack of sleep she was getting because of the pain her illness was causing her.

"Hey mom I'm here for a quick visit." Dawn slowly muttered as she got her mom's attention

Dawn's mom's head snapped away from the window obviously not noticing Dawn had entered the room. Dawn picked up on this and tears once again made their way to her eyes. She remembered when her mom was as vigilant as a hawk, and had more confidence than any other person she had ever met, but now she was reduced to this.

"Hello sweetie." Dawn's mother also known as Johanna to her friends weakly muttered.

"Are you feeling any better?" Dawn asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I'm feeling like a million bucks." Johanna lied as she gave her daughter a thumbs up trying to not make Dawn worry about her.

Dawn could no longer prevent her tears from falling as she gazed at her mom's attempt at making her feel better. Why did this happen to her. Her mom was a great person, not once being selfish and even saved the asshole she called father from being homeless. Johanna slowly grabbed Dawn and rocked her and told her it would all be better soon trying to calm her daughter down and eventually it did. The mother and daughter then began to talk about everything that had happened today, which only resulted in Dawn's mother telling Dawn that it wasn't her fault and if she was in her position she would have done the same thing.

Night came fast for Dawn as she kissed her mom, told her goodnight and began to walk home. As she walked out the hospital and started down the streets she didn't notice a boy around her age running towards her and obviously he hadn't seen her either as they ran right into each other.

_~With Ash around the same time Dawn was with her mom~_

"Mooommmm.. Can't you get somebody else to do it, I really don't feel like it right now besides if I go somewhere as public as a hospital I'm sure to attract a lot of attention which I'm really not in the mood for." Ash explained to his mother who was currently trying to get him to run an errand for her.

"Please Ash I have a very important meeting with the director of my next movie, and I really want my friend to have this present now just in case she doesn't make much longer." Ash's mom Delia told her son.

"Fine." Ash pouted as he grabbed the present and began to walk towards the hospital, not bothering to drive since it was such a close distance.

Ash turned a corner before he noticed a group of girls walking down the street he was about to go down. Ash sighed as he mentally prepared himself for whatever might happen if they found out who he was. After taking one last breath Ash put his head down and began to walk past the girls. It didn't work however as one of the girls caught a glimpse of his arm full of bracelets, usually this wouldn't have been such a big deal, but the girl also noticed that they were the same exact bracelets Ash Ketchum was known for wearing every day. It wasn't long before Ash was on the run trying to escape the females that followed him screaming vulgar things they would like to do to him. Ash was so focused on getting away he failed to notice the girl who was walking right in front of him and ran into her hard. Due to the fall the present Ash had told his mom he'd deliver flew out of Ash's pocket and onto the ground.

_~Present~_

"Watch where you're going!" Dawn yelled not taking any of the blame for running into the boy.

"Me? How about you watch where you're going! "Ash countered forgetting about the mob of females who were close behind him.

"Kiss my ass you butthole." Dawn said as she got up and cleaned the back of her pants off, picked up her stuff not noticing the extra item she picked up and put everything in her bag. It was then she noticed who she was talking to, it was Ash Ketchum. Dawn wasn't much for movies, but about a month ago a huge movie called "The Chosen One" came out with Ash playing the star. In a week the movie toped previous record sales for the most tickets sold with a grand total of 900 million on its first week. Of course with this Ash also became a superstar. Dawn sighed as she wished her life was that easy, before she got up and started walking home ignoring the boy she had bumped into. Sure Dawn had enjoyed the movie and definitely thought Ash was attractive, but what was the point of fawning over him. If anything he was probably a selfish jerk anyways.

Ash watched as the girl walked away from him, he assumed that she didn't know who he was since she didn't go crazy over him. He hated when girls did that, but forgetting his thoughts he started running once more to the hospital noticing the crowd of girls catching up. After a 10 minute run Ash safely made it to this hospital and began to check his pockets for the small present his mom had entrusted to him. Ash hesitated as he started to panic and search places he knew it wouldn't be.

"Um sir is there something I can help you with?" A nurse asked Ash hesitantly.

Ash had just finished checking his socks before running out of the hospital to see if he had dropped it ignoring the nurses question. After a few hours Ash had given up and proceeded to walk home to deliver the bad news to his mom. Ash trotted down the road until he finally made it home. With one last deep breath he opened the door and saw his mom had returned home from her meeting and was currently getting ready for bed. He slowly approached her as he began to tell her the bad news.

"Mom… so a funny thing happened today." Ash started trying to make a joke out of it.

"What happened that was so funny dear?" Ash's mom asked in an uncaring tone.

"Well I was walking to the hospital and I started to get chased by a crowd of girls." Ash said still nervous

"Is that the funny part?" Ash's mom asked becoming interested in her son's story.

"Not quite, you'll know when the funny part comes." Ash joked trying to lighten the mood

"Well hurry up and tell me." Ash's mom stated tired of all of the delays.

"Ugh, long story short is that I'm pretty sure I dropped your present and now I can't find it anywhere" Ash finished tired of beating around the bush.

At first it took his mom a couple seconds to process what her son had just told her. All of a sudden her face darkened as the realization dawned (**Pun not intended)** on her that Ash had just loss the present.

"ASH! That was a necklace worth 200,000 dollars! How could you lose it?" Delia yelled completely surprised at her son's failure to do something so simple

"I'm sorry it was an accident It must have fell out when I ran into that girl. Besides you said you're friend might be dying what was the point of buying her such an expensive necklace anyways that she probably wouldn't even get a chance to wear" Ash replied ashamed that he had let his mom down, but also curious as to his mom's choice in gift.

This caught Delia's attention as Ash never mentioned running into a girl.

"Ash, I want you to find that girl, maybe she picked it up. If it was on purpose or on accident is still up for debate, but I'm sure if she opens the present and sees the necklace she will sell it pretty quickly. And the reason I bought the necklace is a long story between me and my friend nothing you should worry about" Delia commanded her son, not bothering to fully answer his question

"Mom how am I going to find one girl in the city? I don't know her name, address or anything." Ash asked completely forgetting his previous question.

"How old did this girl look?" Delia asked

"huh? Well I don't know I guess around 17." Ash answered not sure where his mom was going with this.

"Could you recognize her if you saw her again?" Delia asked getting an idea

"Yeah, she had blue hair, she has to be the only person in the world with natural blue hair like that." Ash explained

"Well it's clear what you have to do." Delia stated happy she had thought of something so good.

"And what is that?" Ash asked with his eyebrow raised

"Simple you have to go to the local public high school and find her.

To say Ash was surprised was an understatement. He looked at his mom as if she had suggested he go take a walk in hell and tell the devil he loved him.

"Mom! You know I can't go to a public High school do you know what they'd do to me!" Ash asked clearly showing his fear

"Well you shouldn't have loss the necklace Ash, so you're going to find her end of story." Delia stated as she walked away thus ending the conversation. Not before wondering to herself if the blue haired girl was related in any type of way to her friend, since she also had blue hair.

Ash stood there completely stunned. What was he going to do, there was no way he would make it out alive if he walked inside a public high school as himself. That's when he came up with the perfect idea. He would have to wear a disguise…But first he had to call Gary and tell him about this.

_~With Dawn~_

"Geez because of that asshole, I'm going to be late getting home and have to hear that man's mouth." Dawn thought as she continued down her street.

It didn't take long before she was in front of her tiny apartment. Dawn sighed as she slid the key in the hole and prepared herself for whatever her dad would say.

Dawn slowly walked inside her home only to be caught off guard by a slap to her face from her father.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Dawn's father asked not really caring that she was only late by a few minutes as he just wanted an excuse to hit her.

"I was visiting mom.." Dawn whispered rubbing the mark on her face from where her dad had struck her.

"Stop lying you whore, you were probably on some street corner doing lord knows what. If only your mother could see what you've become in her absence." Dawn's father stated no longer caring as he walked out the house.

Dawn slowly leaned down on the wall and once again let tears fall from her beautiful face. She then remembered she had homework so she picked up her bag and scrambled through it. Dawn was hard working in school since to her getting into a good college would save her from the life that she was currently trapped in. After going through her bag Dawn noticed the wrapped up box that she knew didn't belong to her.

"It must belong to Ash.." She whispered before wondering if she should open it or not.

"It probably doesn't matter anyways." Dawn convinced herself as she slowly started to unwrap the box.

Staring Dawn in the face was a beautiful Sapphire necklace that was full of diamonds. Dawn wasn't much for jewelry, but she could tell the necklace had to at least be 100,000 dollars. It was then an idea sparked in Dawn's head. If she sold the necklace she could easily afford her mom's medical bill and prevent her from dying. Actually with that kind of money she could afford the surgery needed to give her mom a 50 % chance of living. Dawn contemplated her idea as she knew the necklsvr did not belong to her, and even though Dawn was far from a thief the love she had for her mother was more than enough to convince her that Ash had money and could easily replace such a small item so he probably wouldn't even care. So from that moment Dawn had decided that before school she would go the pawn shop and sell the necklace. Despite her father's earlier tantrum this day had went from bad to great in a matter of seconds.

_~ Monday Morning ~_

Ash yawned as he looked at his clock only to see a huge 9 staring him in the face. He groaned as he wasn't used to waking up so early before he got up and started to get ready for the long day he had ahead of him.

After quickly taking a shower and brushing his teeth Ash began to put on the disguise he had picked out just for this mission as he liked to call it. Last night he had to dye his hair brown to cover up his ebony hair along with styling it so his normal unruly hair was laid down with small bangs covering a tiny portion of his forehead, he also borrowed his mom's blue practice contacts to hide his hazel eyes. Ash quickly put on a pair of black pants along with a white v-neck and a matching black leather jacket with a pair of black shoes and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit he still looked good, but one thing he was sure of he didn't look like Ash Ketchum at all. Ash quickly pulled out a pair of black sunglasses, grabbed his keys and was off.

It didn't take Ash long to get to the school thanks to his reckless driving. He locked his car door, stuffed his hands in his pockets and began the walk toward the entrance. Right in front of him he saw a brunette girl with pigtails in front of him, he decided to ask if she knew anything.

"Hello, my name is Red I was wondering if you knew where I could find a girl with blue hair" Ash lied making up the name on the spot.

"Oh, hi my name is May, it's nice to meet you Red. If you're looking for a blue haired girl then there is only one person in this whole school you could be talking about. Her name is Dawn." May replied blushing at the random cute boy asking for her best friend, Oh did she have some explaining to do.

"Her name is Dawn? Do you know where I could find her?" Ash asked in a polite tone.

"Well she said she had a few errands to run before school and said she would be here around lunch so I guess you can wait until then." May answered very curious as to what the boy wanted with Dawn.

"Thank you what time does lunch start? Ash questioned with a smile

The smile of the boy in front of her was amazing, he had sort of like a movie star air around him, why would such a boy want to meet Dawn? Was what May was thinking, she didn't mean it in a bad way, but she knew Dawn's family situation and was pretty sure she didn't know anybody like this.

"Well it should start around 1 o clock." May said pushing her thoughts to the back of her head.

"Well once again thank you, you've been very helpful." Ash replied as he began to walk back to his car, he figured if he was going to be waiting until 1 he might as well go do something entertaining.

As if on cue Ash's white Iphone started ringing showing that his best friend Gary was calling him, Ash picked up only to receive a yell in the ear telling Ash to hurry up to the hospital before rudely hanging up. Ash knowing that Gary was one to over react decided to take his time getting to the hospital. First ash made a stop at McDonalds to get some breakfast before stopping at the gas station before he finally made it to the hospital.

Ash walked inside only for his eyes to widen as he saw Gary standing with the blue haired girl he had been searching for. He ran over to them happy he didn't have to wait till one.

"DAWN!" Ash screamed forgetting that she didn't know him or know how he knew her name.

"Um..First question is how do you know my name? And second is why are you screaming it like I'm not right in front of you." Dawn replied a little scared at the possible stalker.

"This is the friend I said was looking for you." Gary said as he laughed at Ash's reaction.

"Well what does he want?" Dawn asked in a tone that showed that she was ready to go.

"I'm the boy you ran into yesterday" Ash said finally regaining his composure.

"That's a lie." Dawn said bluntly. "The boy I ran into yesterday was definitely Ash Ketchum, and unless I'm color blind I'm almost positive Ash doesn't have blue eyes or brown hair." She finished.

Ash then proceeded to take out his contacts to show Dawn his eyes so she would believe him and as he did he failed to notice Dawn tense up.

"See Ash Ketchum, so before you scream or anything can you just return the gift I think you may have picked up when we ran into each other." Ash stated cockily.

"First I'm not going to scream because it's you, notice I didn't yesterday and second I want to apologize." Dawn replied quickly as she got up and went down on her knees.

"Wow Ash my man! You work em faster then I give you credit for" Gary joked

"Shut up Gary! Now Dawn what are you doing?" Ash asked curious about the girl in front of him actions.

"I sold the necklace" Dawn hesitantly said.

Ash was beyond surprised, but due to being in public he knew he couldn't get loud and angry so he decided to hear Dawn out on why she sold it even though she knew it wasn't hers.

After hearing Dawn's story both Ash and Gary were close to tears. The girl had sold the 200,000 dollar necklace for 130,000 dollars and used every cent to pay for her moms operation that could possibly save her life.

"Come on Ash, you can't possibly be mad if I were in her position I would have probably done the same thing." Gary stated trying to stop tears from falling.

"Well it's not my choice if anything we'll have to talk to my mom about this Dawn. You seem like a honest girl and that's the only reason I'm being so nice." Ash said wondering why he was being so kind to the girl who had sold his mom's 200,000 dollar gift even though he had just met her.

Gary was also surprised by Ash's statement, the Ash he knew was coldhearted to people he didn't know yet this girl they had just met managed to get him to actually be kinder then he normally was.

"That's fine, once again I'm so sorry." Dawn said ashamed that she had did what she did, even though she did not regret it.

After that Ash, Gary and Dawn piled into Ash's car and drove back to Ash's home to meet his mom. Dawn was speechless from seeing the size of Ash's house his bathroom was probably the size of both rooms in her apartment by itself. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Delia walking down the stairs.

"Is this the young lady I've heard about" Delia asked not even bothering to say hello.

Ash then explained the whole situation to his mother only for his mother to do the math and figure out that the gift was intended for Dawn's mom anyways and it probably went to much better use the way Dawn used it. She decided to keep that information to herself though as she pretended to be mad. After a few minutes of talking Delia came up with a great idea. She knew her son wanted to find love even if he didn't know it himself and who was better than her old best friend's daughter. Even though she was clad in ugly clothing she had the face of an angel. So she decided to finally speak.

"I understand the situation, but Dawn I hope you don't think this is just going to go away. I am sorry about your mother but still stealing 200,000 dollars from someone is still a pretty heavy crime." Delia stated trying to get Dawn scared.

It definitely worked.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Ketchum, I promise I will pay you back even if it takes my whole life." Dawn replied with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well that's good, but I only need about 2 years from you, because from this day forward you will be a live in maid for the Ketchum family." Delia proudly said with no real intentions of Dawn actually having to work, but she had heard stories about her friends abusive husband and was sure Dawn wanted out of that house. So this was like killing 2 birds with one stone.

Dawn was shocked, and so were Ash and Gary.

"Mom how can you invite a random stranger into our house? Clearly she had no problem stealing what makes you so confident she won't do it again?" Ash inquired showing his true personality.

"I'm no thief. And Mrs. Ketchum I am honored at the fact that you are giving me a chance to work off my debt, but I don't think my dad will allow me to live with you." Dawn replied taking note on how Ash acted.

"I understand, but if anything can you ask? Ash, you and Gary accompany her to keep an eye on her, I'm sorry Dawn it's not that I don't trust you, but this is just in case." Delia explained.

Ash didn't even try to argue with his mom since he knew it wouldn't have made a difference so he just went along with it as he guided Gary and Dawn back to his car.

The ride to Dawn's house was relatively silent other than directions Dawn was giving to Ash. Ash was surprised when the turned into the poorest part of the city. Ash was even more surprised when Dawn told him to stop at some rundown apartment building. Dawn then told Ash and Gary to wait in the car, which they did as she went to her home.

Dawn was scared, she knew what her dad would say once she explained, but before Dawn could think any further her door opened revealing her father.

"So tell me why the hospital called and said all of the bills have been paid, plus you paid for your mothers surgery?" Her dad asked with his eyes narrowed

"I got the money –" Dawn started, but was interrupted as her father started to yell.

"I KNEW YOUR WHORE ASS WAS ON THE CORNENRS, HOW ELSE COULD YOU GET THE MONEY FOR THAT OPERATION" He screamed as he punched Dawn in her eye.

Ash heard all the noise and decided to go find out what was happening, he ran in the direction he saw Dawn go and reached her door just in time to see Dawn get struck. Ash quickly went into action and pushed Dawn's father back and put his arm in front of Dawn defending her.

"What the fuck is your problem dude you don't hit a female!" Ash yelled his eyes showing nothing, but pure rage.

"What female? I don't see any female here? Just some whore who is so desperate for money she'd sell her body" Dawn's father told Ash before attempting to punch him for pushing him earlier.

Ash easily avoided the punch and countered with a punch of his own to the man's nose causing the older man to fall on his butt.

"She did no such thing! This girl is my girlfriend and soon will be my wife and from now on she will be living with me!" Ash yelled without thinking.

Dawn instantly began to blush as she heard Ash's statement. Ash didn't even wait to hear a reply and he kicked the older man before spitting on him as he lead Dawn away.

"Don't bother looking for her either, as long as I'm around trash won't get anywhere near her." Ash said darkly without looking back as he lead Dawn to the car.

They both got in the car and when Gary caught a look at Dawn's eye he instantly began to get worried.

"What happened!" Gary asked

Ash explained the situation and after that the car ride was silent and they soon made it back to the hospital so Gary could get his car and go home. Now it was just Ash and Dawn.

"Why did you say all of that?" Dawn asked not taking her hand off her soon to be black eye.

"It was just easier then explaining the real situation, besides as long as I have something to do with it you won't ever meet him again so a little lie won't change anything." Ash replied not taking his eyes away from the road.

"I thought you said I was a no good thief? Why do you all of a sudden seem to care?." Dawn asked

"Even a no good thief doesn't deserve to get treated like that for no reason, and besides I think I jumped to conclusions to early, but don't think this changes are relationship I only helped you so you could be my maid." Ash said cracking a tiny smile.

Dawn smiled as she realized he didn't mean his statement in a bad way. Maybe she could begin a different chapter in her life with this. If anything things were definitely going to be different.

"Who would have thought that in less a day I'd go from a normal poor school girl to the live in maid of Ash Ketchum" Dawn thought as they pulled up in front of Ash's house.

Little did Dawn know this was no accident since it was all destiny's fault that she had ended up in this situation.

"Oh man I have a lot to tell May about" Dawn thought as she stepped out of the car.

* * *

**WELL this is chapter 1.**

**I have no idea where this idea came from, but I decided to write it before I forgot it.**

**For people reading my "Destiny of One" Story don't worry because I will be updating that story soon.**

**THIS IS PEARLSHIPPING let me say that now if you don't like it don't bother reading it.**

**I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes that I missed so please point them out and I will correct them, but other than that PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOON I PROMISE :].**


	2. A Whole New Experience

**Ok I know I've been gone for a while, BUT I have a really good excuse haha, I was deciding on which college I was going to attend, taking the SAT, filling out applications and a lot of other stuff. Yeah I waited till the last minute to do all of that haha, but guess what I am a freshman at UNC and now I have a bit more free time to write now that I'm situated in my classes and what not so you can expect to get a lot more updates from here on out! I Hope! Follow me on twitter and you can ask me when to expect the next update, but don't bug me about it lol, I WILL TRY To get a new chapter out once or twice every two weeks I have a lot of ideas with this story and there are a lot of directions I could take it. SO look forward to it! Heres CHAPTER 2! By the way my twitter is VerifiedBreeze**

* * *

A week had gone by since Dawn moved into the Ketchum residence to be a maid. She soon learned that her job wasn't all that hard it seemed like everything she did involved Ash in some way or another it almost seemed like she was HIS personal maid. He was the only person to give her commands and he did so very coldly, everything was different from the vibe she had got off him when he saved her from her dad. She sighed, she still hadn't gotten the chance to call May to tell her all that happened and she hadn't even thought about going to school who knows how much work she had to catch up on if she ever went back.

"Dawn sweetie can you come downstairs for me?" Dawn heard Delia yell.

Dawn quickly ran downstairs to see what she wanted only to be surprised when she saw Ash who had once again dyed his hair brown and had the blue contacts in.

"Ash, so what you've taken a liking to your new look?" Dawn joked only to receive a glare from Ash in return.

"You're a senior in high school right Dawn?" Delia asked ignoring the children's banter.

"Yes Miss. Ketchum the school year has just started." Dawn replied curious to what Delia was asking for and why Ash was in disguise again.

"Well I've decided to send Ash to school as well, considering he's never been to a real school before I think it should be a good learning experience. I've already discussed it with the school and Ash so now all that's left is to make sure you don't let Ash blow his cover while at school. Who knows what you teenagers would do to my poor baby if they found out who he was." Delia explained finishing off in a motherly tone.

"Wait I am still going to school?" Dawn asked surprised " And ASH is coming to school to?!" Dawn asked the second question in a very surprised tone.

"Obviously I think this is a dumb idea, but once my mother decides on something it's impossible to change her mind about it." Ash stated with his arms crossed.

Dawn was stunned it seemed like just 5 minutes ago she was wondering if she was even going back to school now not only was she going to school, but she was going to school with Ash Ketchum, she cringed at his name. She thought about the past week and how Ash had made her clean his bathroom and halfway through said he didn't want it cleaned anymore at first she thought he was just joking, but the facial expressions he showed just made it seem like they weren't friends at all. She sighed once more why did the boy who saved her from her previous lifestyle have to be like this.

"I understand Miss. Ketchum I'll try my best to make sure Ash doesn't get discovered, but when does all this start." Dawn asked coming out of her thoughts

"Well doesn't school start in about 1 hour if I were you Dawn I'd go get ready." Delia said while smiling.

Dawn's eyes widened as she remembered that she had no cloths considering how she departed from her house.

"Miss. Ketchum I have no clothing other then these house clothing you've given me" Dawn explained

"Really I could have sworn I saw a closet full of clothing in your room." Delia replied, her smile widening.

Dawn was confused at first, but decided to go see what Delia was talking about, and was surprised when she got to her closet to see it full of clothing that she would never be able to afford. Dawn ran back downstairs looking for an explanation.

"Well I can't let this situation hinder your education now can I?" Delia stated in a mater fact type tone.

Dawn had no time to reply before she heard Ash's voice.

"Well hurry up and get ready, if anything I don't plan to be late on the first day of school, I mean if I'm going to do this I want to at least seem like I'm not some delinquent!" Ash yelled annoyed at how his mother made things seem like a game and isn't taking the situation seriously at all.

Dawn gave Ash a glance before rolling her eyes and deciding to go get ready like he said.

Dawn got ready pretty fast well for her anyways. She took a quick shower and had decided to put on a cute red and black plaid mini skirt with a white t-shirt along with a black vest finishing her outfit off with some black shoes. Dawn glanced at the mirror and was satisfied with the final product she smiled before going to brush her teeth.

Ash looked at his watch aggregated that Dawn was taking so long.

"God what is that girl's problem!? How long could it possible take for a girl to get dressed?" Ash asked to nobody.

Before he could think the question any longer he saw Dawn running downstairs. She gave him a quick smile.

"So you ready to go?" Dawn asked excited to be going back to school.

"Yes, been ready for about a hour now!" Ash said while blushing at Dawn's appearance.

"I guess with some good clothing even you can look decent huh." Ash stated as he started to walk to his car.

Dawn blushed at Ash's statement, surprised that he had said that considering how he acted towards her during her first week there, but decided to brush it off considering it was also a insult in more ways than one.

"So are y'all going to leave or are y'all just going to admire each other?" Delia stated chuckling at the two teens in front of her.

Dawn immediately snapped out of her thoughts as she ignored the comment and got into the passenger seat of Ash's Black Virage Coupe. Had somebody told her a month ago that she would be sitting in Ash Ketchum's car in expensive clothing she would have laughed.

"Well let's go!" Ash said as he got in the car.

* * *

The two pulled out of the driveway and turned off of Ash's street before Dawn decided to speak.

"So..Looking forward for your first day of high school?" She questioned trying to get rid of the awkward silence that was filling the car.

"Well let's look at the facts. For one I am going against my will, two if somehow my identity gets out I am going to be raped, and three more than likely I already know all the information that is going to be taught so I am pretty much going for no reason so yes Dawn I am ecstatic about my first day." Ash said his words laced with sarcasm

Dawn couldn't help, but chuckle at the raped comment, knowing that Ash was probably just being a drama queen, but still decided not to reply to Ash's remark.

The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"You ready?" Dawn asked as they pulled into Ash's parking spot number that his mom had told him.

"No.." Ash said and if Dawn didn't know any better she would almost think that she sensed fear in his voice.

"Come on; don't tell me the big famous Ash is scared of normal teenagers." Dawn joked punching Ash in the arm.

Dawn knew she had hit a soft spot from the spark she saw in Ash's eye as she said it.

"Me? Scared? Do you not know who I am? Ash Ketchum isn't afraid of no punkass high school." Ash stated hyping himself up.

"Well if I remember correctly you are not Ash Ketchum you are Red Young my childhood friend." Dawn replied opening the door while laughing.

It was funny here she was joking with the boy who just the previous week seemed like he could give two shits about her.

"It's a good thing u reminded me, cause I definitely would have introduced myself as Ash" Ash said in a sarcastic tone losing the excitement in his voice that was there just moments earlier.

Dawn sighed she knew it was too good to be true to actually get a bit of humor out of Ash, but soon brushed it off.

The two barely made their way out of the parking lot and into the building before Dawn's best friend came running toward them.

"OMG DAWN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I COULDN'T GET IN TOUCH WITH YOU ALL LAST WEEK, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, IS EVERYTHING GOOD WITH YOUR MOM, OH AND LAST WEEK A CUTE BOY CAME TO THE SCHOOL LOOKING FOR YO…OH MY GOD THAT'S THE CUTE BOY RIGHT NEXT TO YOU" May screamed as she hugged Dawn

"Calm down May I promise there is a good explanation for everything, but I can't explain it now. But let me introduce you to Red, my childhood friend." Dawn said a little guilty that she was lying to her best friend

"Oh we met already, but still nice to meet you cutie." May flirted as she shook Ash's hand.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her friend's forwardness 'if only she knew whose hand she was really shaking' Dawn thought.

"It's nice to meet you too, thank you for your help again with locating Dawn the other day I really appreciated it." Ash said with a smile

Dawn couldn't help but laugh as Ash spoke. This was a whole new person, the Ash she knew was a sarcastic asshole, but from one sentence she could tell that "Red" would be some kind of polite pretty boy.

"What are you laughing at Dawn?" May questioned turning her head towards Dawn's direction.

"Oh nothing." Dawn said unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Well let's get to homeroom, We don't want to be late do we." Ash stated as he walked down the hall.

"Oh from how he's talking you would think he knows where he is going huh" May whispered in Dawn's ear, but now low enough that Ash couldn't hear it.

"Ha, you'll learn that about him soon, he thinks he has it all figured out, when he actually doesn't have a clue." Dawn joked loudly making sure Ash could hear her.

"Aww don't say that Dawn, you'll make him mad." May laughed

May's comment he could take and ignore, but for some reason when Dawn spoke Ash felt the need to have a comeback. Feeling as though he couldn't let her get away with a single insult.

Ash turned around and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Dawn interrupted him.

"It's ok I know "RED" would never get mad and say something mean back to me he is much too polite for that." Dawn stated putting extra emphasis on Ash's fake name.

Dawn heard Ash let out a hard breathe. She smirked knowing she had won, but unaware of the small smirk that appeared on Ash's face.

"Don't worry Dawn I'll just get you back when we are alone." Ash said turning around and getting close to Dawn's face with a smirk.

Saying that Dawn was surprised was an understatement that was the last reaction she had been expecting. Her face heated up as she caught on to the dirty joke and pushed Ash away from her.

"Oh My God y'all are in that kind of relationship?!" May yelled in surprised.

"Hell No! That asshole is just being a pervert." Dawn replied her face still red.

"Oh calm down Dawn I was just joking, that what 'childhood friends' do right." Ash stated with a wink before remembering he had to go to the principal's office before he even knew which homeroom he was in let alone where it was..

"Well I'll see y'all around I have to go check in at the principal's office." Ash said

"Do you need help finding it?" May asked not noticing the weird emphasis Ash had put on childhood friends.

"He can find it himself don't worry May." Dawn stated still riled up on the joke Ash had played on her as she grabbed May's hand and dragged her to class.

"Haha, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be." Ash thought as he put his hands in his pockets and began his long journey of finding the principal's office.

* * *

Dawn walked into her classroom as she released May's hand, and walked to her desk. It seemed like years since the last time she saw it, and so much had happened since the last time she sat in it.

"Dawn, you and Red must be close with each other I've never seen a boy make a joke like that to you before and be able to walk afterwards." May said as she sat in the desk next to Dawn.

'If only she knew the true extent of their relationship' Dawn thought before she replied.

"Haha, I guess you could say that, if anything he is just an idiot." Dawn said

"He's really cute though like he is easily the cutest boy in the school now, plus he seems to be a nice guy." May said with a blush.

"Trust me May he is the last person you want to consider dating." Dawn said laying her head on her desk.

"Oh you probably just want him for yourself. How mean Dawn" May joked as she pulled Dawn's hair to make her sit up.

Dawn immediately snapped her head up and glared at May.

"I wouldn't want that pervert if he was the last man on EARTH." Dawn yelled the last word gaining the attention of the rest of the class.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I believe you." May said waving her hand clearly not believing her best friend.

"I swear to you." Dawn stated confidently "I will NEVER want that boy" She finished.

"Well anyways, Girl you look amazing where did you get the new cloths?" May asked admiring Dawn's new look

Before Dawn had a chance to think of a convincing story a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh Dawn I didn't know you were back where have you been?" A boy with purple hair said as he walked toward the two loud friends.

"Good to be back, Paul, and you know nothing serious just a lot of family stuff." Dawn greeted with a smile although she was kind of ashamed that she was lying to another close friend.

Paul was pretty well known in the school for his great athletic abilities and good looks, but due to his hard personality to people he didn't know he tended not to make many new friends unless they were friends with his close friends. Paul was actually May's older brother so they were pretty close considering how often Dawn was with May.

"Come on Dawn tell us the real story now, I called your mom's hospital room and she said that you hadn't been around all week, but you had somehow manage to get enough money to pay for her procedure." May said getting a little bit annoyed that Dawn was hiding something from her.

Dawn was caught off guard, and decided that the siblings at least deserved to know the basics of what had been happing in her now hectic life.

"Ok your right May I'm Sorry, the truth is I moved out of my father's house and I managed to get well…A loan for my mom's procedure, I can't explain all the details yet or tell you where I moved to, but I promise when I can you two will be the first to know." Dawn confessed hoping they'd be satisfied with her answer.

"Fine, Dawn.." May replied as she frowned not happy with the awnser, but decided not to push it.

"Well enough of the sad talk, I heard were having a new student." Paul said trying to lighten the mood as he sat down in his desk behind dawn and kicked his feet on the desk.

"Oh that's Red, Dawn's childhood friend" May said as she brightened up forgetting the previous conversation.

"Oh. Is he good at sports Dawn?" Paul questioned becoming interested as he always loved a challenge, but nobody in school could provide one.

"Hell if I know if that pervert is good at anything." Dawn stated still peeved at Ash.

"Well we have gym today, you might find out." May chipped in as the teacher walked in and beckoned for the class to be silent.

"Class today we have a treat, I'm sure most of you have heard that we are having a new student, so I'd like to introduce you to Red Young." The teacher said as he pointed towards the door signaling for Ash to come inside.

Ash stepped in the class and glanced around the class before his eyes landed on Dawn. He smirked right at her signaling that he wasn't done getting her back for her smart comment earlier.

"Oh no.." Dawn sulked as she sank in her seat.

"Hello class, I'm sure I don't need to say my name since the teacher already said it, but I will anyways. My name is Red Young, I'm 18 years old and this is my first time going to a public high school. I just moved into town and I've already met quite a few people. Including my childhood friend Dawn Berlitz. So I hope we can have a good year together." Ash said in a polite tone as he bowed.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought." Dawn said to herself as Ash made his way to the seat behind Paul

"Wait Red, you can sit here!" May said as she got her stuff to give Ash a seat next to Dawn.

May stuck out her tongue as she watched Dawn glare at her.

"So miss me while I was gone babe" Ash said as he looked in Dawn's direction.

"Bite me asshole, why are you acting so different!" Dawn asked aggravated at Ash's name for her.

"Well I decided if I'm going to do this might as well use a personality that I find amusing right." Ash said shrugging his shoulders

"No wonder you're an actor.. If I didn't know the real you, I'd believe this Red character was real." Dawn replied turning her attention to the teacher.

"Who says you know the real me." Ash whispered but loud enough for Dawn to hear him.

"Are you telling me that how you acted towards me the past week wasn't the real you?" Dawn asked

"Of course not.. I just didn't want to give my mom the satisfaction of seeing me get along with you." Ash answered shrugging again.

"What do you mean?" Dawn questioned becoming a lot more interested in the conversation.

"Well I know my mom and she has a habit of trying to set me up with females and I have a feeling that's what this whole arrangement is." Ash replied

"Wait, but I heard about your personality Ash, not just towards me, but it seems like a lot of people in the media and in your personal relationships think you're an asshole." Dawn said completely ignoring whatever irrelevant topic her teacher was discussing.

"Yeah. I see it, but the media is crazy. I hate when people invade on my private life, and with my past relationships they tried to change who I was or dig to deep into my life and it just brings out the worse part of me." Ash said

"Oh well why the change of heart with me, why are you telling me all this now?" Dawn asked

"To be honest while walking to the principal's office I thought about how I was going about this. I figured that if this whole high school thing is going to work out then me and you are going to have to get a long even though I can't promise I won't be an ass to you at home." Ash said as he winked at Dawn.

"Mr. Young and Mrs. Berlitz! I am aware that you two are friends, but can you please wait until after class for any meaningless chatter?" The teacher suddenly said.

Ash snapped his attention away from Dawn as he apologized to the teacher. Dawn however had her mind full of what Ash had just said. She was amazed. She just figured he was an asshole who occasionally had nice moments, but now it seemed like there was a lot more to him then she originally thought.

The rest of class went by pretty fast with Dawn's friends talking and getting to know more about what activities Red Like to do. Soon class ended and Dawn, Ash, May, and Paul were on their way to Gym.

"So Red I hope you're as good at basketball that you said you were, maybe I can finally have a little bit of competition" Paul said cockily as they walked into the boys locker room.

"Please like I told you Paul, they call me Mr. Automatic when I'm on the court!" Ash bragged

"Ha and why would they give you a ridiculous name like that?" Paul laughed

"Simple, because whenever I shoot it's going to hit its target like an automatic machine gun." Ash stated mostly making it up on the spot.

"Ha really now I guess you can call me Mr. Shut Shit Down." Paul said

"And whys that?" Ash questioned while laughing at Paul's nickname

"Because once we get on the court that's what's going to happen you're going to get Shut the fuck down!" Paul joked as he began changing into his gym cloths.

"Hey Paul, I didn't know we were having gym though do you have any extra cloths?" Ash asked as he noticed he had none

"Yeah Sure here." Paul said as he threw Ash his backup clothing.

"Appreciate it" Ash thanked as he began getting dressed.

Soon the two were ready in the gym sitting on the floor waiting for the girls to come out.

"Geez, I swear whenever Dawn gets dressed it always take so damn long!" Ash complained

"And how would you know that?" Paul questioned with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh.. Well you know.." Ash replied caught off guard, but noticed Dawn and May and called them over thus effectively ending the conversation.

"Looking good there Red, and I don't mind you showing off and all, but don't you think that shirt is a bit too tight for you?" May asked with a small blush as she looked at the tight t shirt hugging the boy's body showing every detail of his muscles to her.

"This is your brothers shirt, I can't help that he is a small body" Ash joked earning a death glare from Paul.

"Haha! At least someone agrees with me! He believes that since he's good at sports that he doesn't have to go to the gym so he's just a skinny athletic nerd." May joked

"Fuck you May, at least when you get fat from eating and watching those dumb Ash Ketchum Movies all day and night I'll still be skinny" Paul retorted to his sister.

At the mention of his real name Dawn tensed up, but notice Ash had started to laugh

"Well it doesn't really matter does it." Dawn said hoping to change the subject.

"You like Ash Ketchum May?" Ash questioned with a cocky smile not letting the topic drop

"OMG like him? I'm in love with him if I had to make a list he would surely be number one in the sexiest and talented categories.

"Wow hear that Dawn, May thinks Ash Ketchum is amazing, what do you think?" Ash questioned with a smirk

"I think he's pretty ugly at the most an average looking guy, although I'll give Ash credit on his acting skills." Dawn said looking right at Ash with a smile earning a glare from him.

"Can you girls stop fawning over people you will never meet in your life and come sit down so class can start." Paul said getting angry at all the girl talk.

It seemed as though the coach agreed with Paul, because less than a few seconds after the words left his mouth he came out of his office to speak to the class.

"Welcome to gym class my name is Coach Hewitt, and I say this because I see a new face in the gym today, come up here boy and introduce yourself." The coach said in a loud tone.

Ash really didn't feel like introducing himself again so he just decided to say his name and sit back down.

"Well thank you for that short and sweet introduction Mr. Young" Coach Hewitt said as he walked toward a door in the corner of the gym.

"Well class today we are going to play a game called Sideline Basketball" Coach Hewitt said earning him a few groans from the not so athletic people in the class including May and Dawn.

"How do you play that?" Ash questioned confused because he never heard of this version of basketball.

"Well new kid its simple I split you up into 2 groups, there are 20 people in this class so each group has 10 people, then I shall number you off 1-10 in each group. The game starts when I shout out 2 numbers the first number being group As number and the second being Group Bs number. The person who was assigned the number that is called will play a quick game of 1 vs 1 one shot wins. When one person scores they return to their group and I shall call the next set of numbers, but before a player can shoot they MUST pass the ball to someone in their group in their sideline first, simple right." Coach explained.

"Seems easy enough." Ash said getting kind of excited, it had been a long time since he was able to just kick back and have freedom to play basketball.

The coach quickly separated the students into group A and B and gave them numbers with Paul and Dawn being in group A while Ash and May were in group B, and soon the game began.

" So numbers 3 from group A and 6 from group B come out" The coach yelled as he threw the ball into the air.

Suddenly Ash dashed out and jumped to get the ball after hearing the number 6 while A kid with brown hair came running out from group A and did the same.

"Go Kenny!" Ash heard people from Group A yell as he grabbed the ball right out of Kenny's reach.

Soon both Ash and Kenny were on the ground with Ash dribbling the ball through his legs with perfect ball control.

"So you want some of Mr. Automatic huh?" Ash teased trying to set a joking mood between the to.

"Please with that tight ass shirt your lungs can't even get enough air for you to make a real attempt at a basket, so I doubt you're going to be a challenge." Kenny said in an annoying tone.

Kenny did not say this in a low tone either, which made the whole gym get silent as they waited for "Red" to make a comeback.

Ash never being one to disappoint decided that instead of talking trash he should just prove that this kid was nothing to him As he faked left and made a dash toward the goal, with Kenny right on his tail suddenly Ash threw the ball around Kenny to the sideline for a random boy to catch it and the boy threw it back to Ash only for Ash to act like he was making another pass to the sideline to make Kenny turn around to look at where he threw it. With the ball still in Ash's hand and Kenny's back towards him Ash threw the ball off Kenny's head before going up for the shot.

The students went crazy at the move that Ash had pulled off instigating Kenny to get mad with "OOOHS" but before Kenny could say anything Ash walked back to his sideline satisfied with his accomplishment.

"Ha! Guess he wasn't lying he does have a bit of basketball skill" Paul admired laughing at the stunt Ash had just pulled off.

"Don't tell him that though it'll just go to his head." Dawn replied, but still impressed at the skill Ash displayed.

Class progressed and people forgot about Ash's stunt as they began to enjoy the game. Eventually Dawn was called and amazingly her opponent was May, which ended with May winning considering she occasionally played with Paul while he was practicing outside their house.

Gym class soon ended which disappointed Ash and Paul since they hadn't had a chance to play each other, and math class followed after they showered and got dressed, which only Ash and Dawn had together, and after a long boring hour and a half of math it was time for lunch.

"So does this school serve good food?" Ash asked yawning from math class. Even while studying on set he had always found math boring.

"Well I'm sure a big star like you won't even find the food they serve edible." Dawn joked although she was half serious.

"IF that's true I can always just tell Gary to bring me some food." Ash replied forgetting he was still Red.

"And do you believe that if Ash Ketchum's best friend and a famous movie star himself came to bring a random high schooler lunch it wouldn't draw attention to you." Dawn asked

"UGHH, I forgot.. guess I am going to have to starve if the food is that bad." Ash said with a frown.

Dawn chuckled at Ash's predicament, but she had to admit she was surprised he had gotten accustomed to High School life so quick. Shit in math class he was pretty much unconscious like any normal student who hated math. It almost seemed impossible that just earlier today she had been a maid in his house and he was treating her like dirt. Now they seemed like actually childhood friends he would tease her, but he also would hold interesting conversations every now and then.

"What the fuck! Why is the lunch line that long." Ash yelled suddenly breaking Dawn from her thoughts.

"Welcome to a high school lunch room." Dawn said as she walked to the back of the line like this was normal.

"By time we get our tray, It'll be time to go back to class." Ash complained his stomach showing his hunger.

"Jeez Ash I knew famous people were helpless, but your complaining is getting annoying just suck it up and stand in line like everyone else." Dawn replied getting tired of Ash's complaining.

"DAWN!" May yelled as she approached Ash and Dawn

"Hey May, how was science?" Dawn asked as her friend joined them in line.

"What do you think?" May asked like it was obvious.

"I guess you're right." Dawn replied

"Oh hey Red didn't see you there. Enjoy math?" May questioned turning her attention to Red

"He wouldn't know he was knocked out all class period." Dawn answered for Ash.

"Funny Dawn last time I checked your name wasn't Red.. Although I guess if I'm always in your head its no surprise you reply to my name." Ash retorted smiling getting a chuckle out of May and earning a glare from a red faced Dawn.

"Please, I have better things to do then think about you asshole." Dawn replied

Suddenly Ash's cell phone began ringing. Dawn noticed the expression on Ash's face change from happy to tense quickly when he looked at the same. Ash headed towards the café door so he could talk without people in the background.

"Where is he going?" May questioned

"I don't know, but hold on I'm going to see if he's ok." Dawn said no longer feeling anger toward Ash instead was wondering if he was fine.

"Aw I knew you cared." May said with a laugh.

Dawn ignored her friend as she followed Ash only to see him stop next to some lockers.

"Dawn don't follow me." Ash said knowing Dawn had followed him

"Why not. I saw you get tensed when you saw who called you, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Dawn said

"It's none of your business so drop it." Ash said darkly as he began to dial the number back.

"FINE ASSHOLE, I was just trying to care about you. Thank you for pointing out my mistake!" Dawn yelled as she turned around to head back to the café.

When Ash was sure Dawn had headed back he clicked call and put the phone up to his ear. Little did he know Dawn had only walked behind a corner close enough so she could still hear everything Ash would say on the phone.

Dawn's eyes widen as she heard what came out of Ash's mouth.

"What do you want father?" Dawn heard Ash say in a dark tone.

* * *

**Well I was going to go further with this chapter, but I wanted to release this soon so people would know I hadn't dropped this story! I want to address a few things like Ash's personality. You will see that throughout the story he will be having a lot of mood changes and be a bit bipolar. Know there is a reason for this so don't inform me haha. Don't think that things will stay as happy as they are in this chapter because like I said this is a Rated M story a lot of things are bound to happen. I ALSO would like for someone who can be a beta reader to contact me via twitter so they can help me correct mistakes that I miss. I make a lot of mistakes and I tend to overlook them while proof reading! WELL I HOPE you enjoyed this story look forward to the next update I promise it won't take as long as this one!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER DOE (GHETTO VOICE)- VerifiedBreeze**


	3. The Father And A Unfortunate Plan

"What do you want father?" Ash spoke his voice getting deadly serious.

Dawn's eyes widened as she heard Ash address the person on the phone. She along with everybody else who watched the news knew who Ash's father was. His name was Giovanni, he was a ruthless man and very dangerous. He ran the world's largest Drug Cartel, but even though everybody knew this the police could never get enough evidence to put him behind bars. Whenever they did manage to secure a key witness, the witness would die in a horrible "accident." Dawn remembered how the last witness to testify against Giovanni had gone on a plane on his way to the trial and the plane was hijacked and the hijacker crashed the plane killing everyone on board. Of course all eyes immediately fell on Giovanni, but everybody knew that they could never prove that he had something to do with the plane crash thus in the end it was labeled a Terrorist attack. Ever since then the FBI had been trying to gather evidence, but Giovanni proved that his connections were not to be trifled with. However in magazines that she had read Dawn saw that Ash said his family has no contact with his father and had nothing to do with him, was he lying?

Dawn decided to drop the question for now as she tried to hear what Ash was saying.

* * *

"So I heard your mother invited a homeless girl into our home." Giovanni stated with a small chuckle.

"First it's my MOTHER AND I's home, not yours, and second if we did invite a girl in, it wouldn't involve you at all." Ash said through clenched teeth.

"Boy watch who you talk to like that, You may not like me, but at the very least you will respect your father." Giovanni said calmly.

"Whatever, is that the only reason you called?" Ash replied getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Of course not, my reason for calling you is because I need you to pick up a package for me. Usually I wouldn't do something like this as it is a lot more responsibility then you should have, but most of my best men are busy at the moment, so you'll have to do." Giovanni said

"What?! HELL NO! Why the fuck would I risk my life to get your illegal bullshit that could possibly put me in jail for life!" Ash said trying to contain his anger as he was in public.

"Haha, I'm sorry Ash." Giovanni said as he laughed

"What do you mean your sorry?" Ash asked confused at his fathers sudden change.

"Oh I'm sorry because from the way I worded my request it made it seem like you actually had a choice in the matter. So I will say it again you WILL pick up this delivery for me that is unless you want me to get angry."Giovanni stated in a dark tone making it clear that saying no wasn't an option.

"...Ugh...Fine.." Ash said after a long pause, anger showing on his face.

"Good. Tonight I will call you again and give you the information of where to pick up my package and were to meet me to give it to me. Don't disappoint me boy." Giovanni said before he hung up.

Ash heard the phone click signaling his father had hung up. Ash slammed his fist into a nearby locker leaving a dent to vent his anger before turning around to walk back to the cafeteria. As Ash turned the corner he was surprised to see Dawn.

* * *

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing, although she couldn't hear what Ash's father had said from Ash's words and reactions she could tell that he was about to do something dangerous and stupid.

She quickly snatched herself out of her thoughts as she heard Ash turn the corner now facing her.

"So I assume you heard me?" Ash asked with little emotion.

"Ash.. I don't know what is going on, but please don't do anything stupid." Dawn almost begged. Although she wasn't very fond of him she still considered him at the very least a friend and Dawn would never abandon a friend.

"Don't tell me your worried about me." Ash replied pulling out a fake smile.

"Ash stop!" Dawn yelled "This isn't funny, I know your about to do something you're going to regret! I know you were on the phone with your father! I know he asked you to do something that could potentially ruin your life! This isn't a game or a scene in a movie!" Dawn said tears threatening to fall.

"Listen Dawn..Mind your own business." Ash said in a cold tone dropping the fake personality and walked passed Dawn.

"And do NOT mention this to anybody not even my mom!" Ash stated as he walked down the hall back to the lunchroom.

* * *

Ash walked back in the lunch room and found May and Paul sitting in a circular table and walked over to sit with them with Dawn following closely behind.

"What was that about Red?" May asked as played with the 'meal' on her plate.

"Oh nothing, my father was just telling me to be home early today, I have to help him out with something." Ash said not really lying, but not telling the truth at the same time.

"Hey Dawn are you alright? You look a bit stressed?" Paul asked as he noticed Dawn's usual happy demeanor wasn't there.

Hearing her name being said Dawn quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine I'm just feeling a bit tired all of a sudden..." Dawn lied unable to get her mind off of Ash.

"My bad Paul i guess you can blame that on me, I told Dawn staying up so late would be bad." Ash joked with a wink

"Oh shut up Red.." Dawn replied, but not with as much excitement as she had shown earlier during the day.

"How can he sit and joke and act the same as if that whole conversation with his dad never happened.." Dawn thought to herself watching as Ash talked to her friends as if they had known each other their whole life. "Guess now I know why he chose to be an actor he really is good at what he does..." Dawn thought again with a sigh.

* * *

It was now the end of the day and Ash and Dawn had said goodbye to their friends and were now on their way back to Ash's house.

"Ash... I know you told me to mind my own business, but aren't you being a bit calm for someone who said what their father told them to do could put them in jail or get them killed?" Dawn asked now that they were finally alone

"Dawn didn't I say to drop it, it does not involve you." Ash replied calmly

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU ASH! I CAN'T PRETEND THAT I DON'T CARE OR HIDE MY FEELINGS!" Dawn yelled finally losing her cool about the situation.

"Why do you care!? You just met me and with an exception of today everyday that you've known me I've been nothing, but mean to you. Why do you care about what happens to me or what i do?" Ash questioned his temper rising.

"Ash you saved me from a life I thought I was destined to live until i died! For that alone I'm eternally grateful and true you haven't been the best savior in terms of personality, but you told me yourself today that you only act cold towards people because of people invading your privacy and to not give your mom the satisfaction of seeing you get along with me. When you said that for the first time since I met you I felt as if we were friends not two people who just happened to be stuck in a strange situation. I want to be your friend I want to help you please Ash trust me.." Dawn explained with tears threatening to fall.

Ash pressed the breaks of his car and pulled over to the side of the road so he could look at Dawn. To say he was surprised was an understatement. It had been a long time since he actually believed someone wanted to be his friend and didn't plan to use him for money or fame.. In fact the last time he had believed this it had been with Gary and we see how that relationship turned out so maybe adding Dawn to that trust circle wouldn't be so bad. As this thought crossed Ash's mind he couldn't believe he was actually thinking it. He had just met this girl, but even though this was true he felt like she wouldn't use him at all. It was all new to Ash.

And for the first time Ash smiled and not a fake smile that "Red" had been giving all day, but a genuine smile from Ash Ketchum's heart directed purely at Dawn causing her to blush.

"Thank you Dawn. It's been a long time since I actually felt like I could trust somebody...I guess I'll tell you what i'm dealing with." Ash stated as he took his eyes off Dawn.

"My dad is a horrible man Dawn..Whatever I tell you has to stay between you me and Gary otherwise I can't promise you your safety." Ash said as he closed his eyes.

Dawn nodded not wanting to speak.

"It all started when I was 5. My dad had already become a major drug lord in most 3rd world countries and was having drugs shipped all throughout the world. He met my mother six years earlier and they or maybe I should say she fell in love and in the process they made me. This was back then my Dad's face wasn't as well known as it was now so my mother had no idea the rumors that surrounded the man who was her lover. It was all going well until my mother made my dad mad and he hit her... He put his hands...His dirty hands on my mother..." Ash started his hands clenching the steering wheel.

Dawn gasped, but still continued to listen choosing to wait until the story was over to say anything.

"I was right there.. He punched her like she was a man, I tried to get him to stop, but he just threw me to the side like the child I was...I was helpless, all I could do was watch as my mother was abused. When he was done my mom had a busted lip and black eye. My dad grabbed her chin and looked her eye to eye and I'll never forget his words.." Ash continued

"If you ever make me angry again...I'll Kill You.." Ash repeated the words he heard his father state.

"It was then that we found out my Dad's true plan.. My mom was very well known for a multitude of different movies, and my father figured if he were to marry to famous well known person it would make him less suspicious of what his true work was... He used us to hide his corrupt business...Which brings us to today. This delivery he wants me to make is no doubt some type of drug or something I don't know, but its obviously important otherwise he wouldn't have gotten desperate enough to send me to deliver it. If I even considered turning him in or telling the police he wouldn't hesitate to kill my mother...and shes all I have. So I have no choice, but to do what he says and pray it doesn't turn into something serious" Ash finished calming down a bit from when he first started.

"Oh my god Ash...I'm so sorry... I always thought that my life was horrible..but I couldn't even imagine to live what you've been living through, I called you selfish and I thought you had the perfect life..Ash Forgive me.." Dawn began to cry as she leaned over to hug Ash.

"It's not your fault Dawn." Ash said smiling as he saw how much Dawn cared even though she barely knew him.

"Well you know I'm coming to help you right." Dawn stated as if it were obvious as she dried her tears.

"No." Ash replied bluntly. "I'm taking you home and that is the end of this discussion.

"ASH?! After all that you still believe I'll let you do this without me?" Dawn questioned her temper rising.

"DAWN! You could die!" Ash said his temper rising, but mostly out of concern for Dawn's safety. "You have no idea what my dad is capable of. What kind of man would I be if I take you and you get hurt?!" Ash questioned praying that Dawn would get the point.

"How do you know i'd get hurt!? I can take care of myself thank you!" Dawn asked in a angry tone.

"If you could do that then I wouldn't have had to save you from your dad! At the end of the day you can't get yourself out of trouble by yourself!" Ash yelled back his anger getting the best of him for a quick second.

Dawn suddenly got quiet before her hand darted to the handle to open the door which Ash noticed and promptly locked them so she couldn't get out the car.

"Look Dawn I'm sorry that didn't come out right." Ash started to explain noticing his mistake.

"No you said exactly what you meant. I can't defend myself so if I came with you all i'd be is a burden." Dawn quietly replied.

Ash sighed as he decided to start driving again. The ride back home was pretty awkward and as soon as they pulled up in the driveway and Ash unlocked the door Dawn darted out only to realize she had no key to get in the house.

"Look Dawn.. I won't unlock this door until you forgive me. I just don't want you to get hurt." Ash calmly said as he walked up to the door as well.

"Well I guess we're going to be out here for a while aren't we." Dawn fiercely replied clearly still hurt by Ash's words.

Once again Ash gave up in trying to talk to the girl and unlocked the door. Dawn quickly ran to her room and locked the door.

* * *

"Sir are you sure about letting your son go pick up that package?" A scary looking man dressed in a black suit asked to a man sitting behind a desk.

"Are you questioning me grunt?" Giovanni asked in a calm chilling voice.

"No Sir, but say he is to fail. That could endanger our whole operation." The grunt replied in a worried tone.

"You let me worry about that. It's not your job to. Now go to the girl's father house. I'm sure we could do business." Giovanni replied and waved his hand signaling that the conversation was over.

The grunt saluted and made his way out the door.

"He needs this.. If Ash is one day to take control of my 'company' he must start gaining experience, but this time I might need a bit more convincing and I have a good feeling that girl will do it." Giovanni said to himself twirling a small amount of wine in his glass.

* * *

Ash sat laying down on his bed having taken off his disguise and was thinking about everything that had happened today. To be honest it had gone a lot better then he thought it was going to and if his dad hadn't of called he would probably say that he enjoyed today. After all he made some new friends and he had even come to see Dawn as a friend even if at the moment it didn't seem like she would even call him an acquaintance to her.

Ash sighed again. If he didn't have this whole situation with his father to deal with he would be trying to get Dawn to forgive him, but of course that comes second to his current situation. What did his dad want him to pick up? Ash was stumped his father rarely ever involved him in his business. It must be pretty important if a man as cunning as his father was willing to put his faith in a son who hated his guts.

Ash Sighed once more before closing his eyes to let his mind wonder everything that had been happening today.

* * *

Dawn was laying down on her bed facing the ceiling just thinking.

"That jerk Ash, nobody asked him to save me... Eventually I would have figured my own way out! Sure it'd probably take a few days longer..." Dawn said out loud irritated that Ash was thought of her as defenseless.

"Ok maybe a few weeks.." Dawn said as she thought about it more.

"Months..." She stated as she thought even longer.

"Ok it would have taken a few years! But eventually I would have done it." Dawn yelled to herself getting annoyed that even her mind knew she had needed someone like Ash to save her.

"UGH i can't think like this, I'ma go for a walk to clear my head." Dawn said out loud to really nobody as she stood up and walked out of her room.

She looked down the hallway to make sure Ash was no where in sight before she began her walk out the front door.

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes and looked at his cell phone for the time. He groaned as he realized he had been sleep for a whole 3 hours and didn't even notice he had fell asleep.

Ash slowly wiped the sleep out of the corners of his eyes and began to walk to Dawn's room. He figured she had enough time to calm down and would be ready to talk.

He slowly walked up to Dawn's room and opened the door. Ash slowly peeked his head in only to stop sneaking as he realized Dawn wasn't in the room.

"Great were is that girl now. DAWN!" Ash yelled hoping that Dawn was somewhere in the house.

After thirty minutes of searching the decided that Dawn must have left the house.

"Ugh! Why would that fool leave without telling someone where she was going or when she'd be back!" Ash yelled in irritation. "Guess i'll have to just wait for her to come back..Whenever that is." Ash concluded as he sat on the couch.

* * *

"Ugh...where am I. What Happened?" Dawn weakly said as she opened her eyes.

"You'll never believe what i found wondering the streets." Dawn heard a man say from the dark side of the room so she couldn't see his face, but if she didn't know any better she would say that it sounded just like him.

"Yep! My whore of a daughter! So tell me was your Prince's penis worth it? You little slut." Dawn's father questioned stepping out of the darkness so Dawn could see him as he slapped her.

"You know I'm amazed that you showed up on your own after that meeting today I thought I'd have to find you myself.

It was then then that Dawn grasped the situation she was in. Without thinking tears immediately came to her eyes as she remembered what had happened during her walk.

_- 2 hours ago -_

_Dawn had been walking for an hour not really paying attention to were she was going. _

_"That idiot Ash..I can take care of myself with or without him! God and here i was trying to help him. UGH and to think i was actually starting to consider him as a friend!" Dawn ranted in her head before she realized she had walked back to her old neighborhood._

_"Great, I guess I subconsciously walked here..Better make my way back before I run into him.." Dawn thought as she continued her walk. _

_"WELL! I can't believe what I'm seeing." A voice said from behind her._

_Dawn cringed as she realized who the voice was. "Speak of the devil.." Dawn thought as she turned around to confront the man who was the source of most of her difficulties._

_"What do you want?" Dawn said hatred dripping from her voice._

_"Well I gotta say pretty boy sure did dress you up nice before he fucked you huh?" Dawn's father said stepping closer to her._

_"What do you want?" Dawn replied trying not to sound scared as she backed away from the man._

_"Me? Nothing I mean obviously you must need a place to stay, now that pretty boy is done with you." He said stepping closer._

_"For your informati-" Dawn started before she was punched in the face effectively knocking her unconscious. _

_- Present day -_

The tears flowed down Dawn's face as she stared at her fathers face, her hair hanging over her face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"HELP!" Dawn immediately started to scream hoping it would be someone who could save her.

A grin appeared on Dawn's fathers face. "You think someones here to help you?" He teased as he walked to the door.

He opened the door revealing two men.

"Hey boys this the whore I was talking about. How much did you say you'd offer for her?" He said with a evil grin as he looked at Dawn to see her reaction.

"No... ASH!" Dawn screamed as she realized her father actually planned to sell her.

* * *

Ash looked at his watched as he noticed Dawn still wasn't back.

"That dork ugh. Its already night. I'm pretty sure she walked to wherever she went. She better not have gotten in trouble." Ash stated as he put on some shoes to go find her.

* * *

"Shut up girl. Nobody is coming to save you." One of the men said as he walked towards Dawn's father.

"Why does boss even want this girl?" The other man said.

"Just to make sure Ash cooperates like he is supposed to." The other man replied. "And the offer is 200,000 dollars." He replied to Dawn's father.

"Ash? How is he involved in this?" Dawn thought

"Damn you whore who would have ever thought you'd make me a wealthy man." He said as he grabbed Dawn's chin.

"Here's your money." The grunt said as he threw a suitcase at Dawn's father.

"Take her." Dawn's father replied as he opened the case and counted the money.

"Lets go." The grunt said as he signaled for the other man to grab Dawn.

"Don't touch me you asshole!" Dawn yelled as the man bent down to her eye level.

"Calm down this will be quick." The man said as he covered Dawn's mouth with a white cloth.

"What are you..." Dawn stated, but unable to finish as she fell unconscious.

The two men left the house and put Dawn in the car and began their drive back to the office.

A cellphone ringing was soon heard and one of the grunts picked up.

"Hello?" He said

"Do you have the girl?" The voice said

"Yeah everything is all good...Giovanni." He replied

"Good..."

* * *

**OOOH Cliffhanger! I bet nobody expected this story to take a turn like this! To be honest I had two places i was considering taking it, but decided to go with a darker type of plot. I hope you guys don't mind!**

**I'm not going to promise when I'll update anymore lol cause i'm pretty random. I just type when I'm in the mood to, But i WILL complete this story. haha. But have A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	4. Murder

Dawn slowly opened her eyes, and quickly remembered the situation she was in as she tried to move only to find out she was bonded to a chair.

She looked around the room she was in taking in how dark it was. Dawn jumped a bit as she saw a man standing in the corner the darkness concealing his face.

"Who are you?!" Dawn yelled trying to mask her fear. She couldn't show weakness.

The man didn't reply.

"I know you hear me! Who are you!? What do you want with me?! What does Ash have to do with all of this." Dawn yelled once more this time adding more questions.

As Dawn said Ash's name she noticed the man move.

"What makes you think that this has anything to do with somebody named Ash?" The main finally said in a deep voice.

"I don't think it! I know it does I heard one of the people who kidnapped me say his name!" Dawn replied back gaining more and more confidence.

The man sighed as he cut on the lights using the light switch he was standing next to. Dawn's eyes widened as she saw who was in front of her.

"Giovanni..." She slowly said.

Dawn had never met Giovanni in person, but in the fame department he probably rivaled his son, if not more. Of course his fame wasn't good by any means.

The courage that Dawn had built up faded as all the rumors she had heard about the man filled her head. She was going to die. This man would kill her and nobody would even question it.

Tears built up in Dawn's eyes as these thoughts accumilated in her mind. There was no way out. She would never see her mother again.. Never get to find out if the operation would save her. She would never get to see May or Paul again. She wouldn't even be able to see Ash again.

Dawn let her tears flow as she began to think of how she had treated Ash the last time she had met him. She was so cruel and for what. Because of her stupid pride.. He had saved her. He was only trying to keep her safe and she went and threw it all away and to think she had finally gained some of his trust.

"Stop crying girl, I have no plans on harming you." Giovanni said tired of watching the girl flirt with her self pity.

Dawn glanced up her bangs covering hanging over her face. Had she heard this man right. He wasn't going to hurt her?

"What?" Dawn muttered trying to confirm that she had heard him correctly.

"I said I was not going to hurt you." Giovanni stated once more. "In fact I need you alive." He finished not going into much details.

Dawn didn't plan to question why he needed her alive all that mattered was she wasn't going to die.

"If you don't want to kill me then why did you buy me?" Dawn questioned gaining her confidence back as she found out her life wasn't in immediate danger.

"Well since my workers clearly can't keep their mouth shut. I've only taken you so Ash does as I've told him, nothing more." Giovanni said in a non threatening tone.

Dawn paused for a moment as she let what the man had just said sink in.

"Why would Ash do as you've told just because your holding me hostage?" Dawn asked in a low voice.

"I can't hear you." Giovanni said in a monotone voice.

"WHY WOULD ASH CARE THAT YOU'RE HOLDING ME HOSTAGE?!" Dawn yelled out slightly surprising Giovanni.

Giovanni quickly composed himself before he replied.

"It shames me to say it, but that boy's sense of justice is probably stronger then your police force..." Giovanni replied not bothering to mask his disappointment.

Dawn lowered her head. "He won't care. He'll probably be grateful that you took me. One less problem he has to worry about." Dawn said her tears starting to come back.

Giovanni looked at the girl's pitiful state. "I guess we'll just have to find out huh." He said as he turned and walked out the room.

* * *

"O.k I think now is the time to panic." Ash stated as he drove slowly down the road looking for Dawn.

"Damn...don't tell me that idiot got herself into some trouble!" Ash yelled as he grabbed his cell phone.

Ash quickly typed in a few digits and turned on his car's blue tooth in order to hear from his car's speakers.

* * *

"Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring. Phone Call. Phone Call."

"Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring. Phone Call. Phone Call."

"Who the fuck..." A irritated Gary grunted as he removed his head from the crook of a random female's neck.

"Leave it. Come on.. Go deeper." The girl moaned as she wrapped her arms around Gary's neck pressing her lips to his.

"Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring. Phone Call. Phone Call." Gary's cellphone blared again.

"FUCK!" Gary yelled as he removed himself from the female and picked up the phone ready to cuss out whoever had interrupted him.

"Who the hell is this?!" Gary screamed through the phone.

"Dude! Calm the hell down. It's Ash. I'm pretty sure something bad has happened!" Ash said from the other line.

Gary's anger started to fade as he realized it was Ash. "Oh Ash, What's up?" Gary ask a bit of concern in his voice.

"Oh my god. Are you talking to Ash KETCHUM?" The girl screamed from the bed causing Gary to groan and Ash to laugh as he heard her in the background.

"Am I interrupting anything? I can call back." Ash slightly joked.

"Shut up. The mood was shot anyways the minute this girl screamed your name." Gary replied as he waved for the girl to shut up.

"Oh. Well put on some pants. Dawn's missing and I have no idea where she is." Ash said his voice rising showing the urgency of the situation.

"Again dude? Damn can you keep track of your girl?" Gary asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Fuck you, I'll be at your place in 10 minutes so hurry bust a nut and throw something on." Ash joked as he hung up.

Gary heard the click on the other line and sighed. "I swear he is so spoiled. Just assuming that I want to help." Gary said to himself as he chuckled.

"Did I hear that ASH KETCHUM IS COMING HERE. Oh my god. Where's my cell phone I have to tweet this. I'm going to meet Ash Ketchum!" Gary heard a girlish voice behind him scream causing him to shake his head. How was he going to break the news to her that she wasn't going to meet Ash.

"Guess I better hurry this up." Gary said out loud as he turned towards the girl.

* * *

"Horny boy he is." Ash chuckled before his thoughts went back to Dawn. "Dammit you better be alright." Ash said out loud.

* * *

"I can't believe that girl finally proved her worth." Dawn's father said as he threw up the money he was paid into the air.

"I can finally move out of this shit hole! I don't have to stay with this pathetic family! I can finally enjoy my life!" The man yelled once more before he heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh who is it!" Dawn's father yelled as he gathered his money and put it back in the briefcase.

"Open up." A deep voice said.

"And who the hell are you!" Dawn's father spat as he opened up the door a little only for it to be forced open hitting him in his nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You want to die asshole?" Dawn's father yelled as he held his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"Worthless piece of trash you are huh..." The man said as he looked down at Dawn's father.

"That's it!" Dawn's father yelled as he aimed a punch at the Man's face only to have it caught.

Dawn's father then felt his arm get twisted and before he knew it he was on the ground with his hands in a very uncomfortable position.

The beaten man grunted in pain as he still tried to comprehend the situation, before he had time to question it however he felt something metallic touching the back of his head.

"click.."

Dawn's father paled as he realized that was the sound of a gun cocking back.

"Hey, hey no need to do that. Please. What have I ever done to you! Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

"You know..I really hate getting my hands dirty, but unfortunately I was informed that my grunts let to much information slip while they were here. Telling your girl that this deal involved Ash was a slip on their part that caused you your life.." The man said as his finger began to squeeze the trigger.

"Please I don't know who Ash is... I didn't hear a word that those people said I was to busy counting my money! Please and even if I did hear I wouldn't tell a soul!" Dawn's father cried out in a final attempt to save himself.

"If only I could believe that." The man replied

"I promise on my life! I don't know anything!" Dawn's father screamed tears streaming down his face. A few moments ago he was on cloud 9 now he was about to die.

"It's a shame...I can't believe a promise that you've made on something that you no longer have." The man said as he squeezed the trigger completely.

"BANG."

* * *

_-20 Minutes Earlier-_

_"Beep."_

_"Beep."_

_"Beep!"_

_"Dude chill. I'm coming dang." Gary said as he opened his front door and walked toward Ash's car._

_"It's about time. Your over here taking your time and Dawn could be dead." Ash argued as he reversed out of the driveway and sped down the road._

_"For somebody who doesn't care that much for this girl you sure do seemed stressed." Gary noticed as he sat in the passenger seat. _

_Ash didn't respond he just kept driving._

_"Where are we even going Sherlock?" Gary asked shaking off the fact that Ash had just ignored him._

_"Dawn's house. You remember her dad right? He might have somehow got her. He might be doing something horrible to her." Ash replied his grip around the steering wheel becoming tighter._

_"Her dad? That dude that you punched that day?" Gary questioned._

_"Yeah." Ash said as he turned onto Dawn's street getting there exceptionally fast mostly due to the speeding he was doing._

_"That's the place right." Gary said as he pointed towards the run down apartment._

_"Yeah..."Ash slowly said as he observed the surroundings. _

_Ash first noticed the nice black vehicle in front of him, nobody who lived in this kind of neighborhood could afford a car like that unless they were involved with some shady business. What stuck out the most though to Ash was the fact that from where he and Gary were it almost seemed like Dawn's apartment door was broken down..._

_"Oh My God!" Ash suddenly shouted surprising Gary as he jolted out of his car Gary following close behind._

_The two teens ran up the stairs to the door._

_"I promise on my life! I don't know anything!" _

_"It's a shame...I can't believe a promise that you've made on something that you no longer have." _

_"BANG."_

* * *

__The two teens had just became witnesses to a heartless murder and were possibly next...

* * *

**O.K really short chapter this time and I do have an excuse. I have been working on another story. No it's not out yet, but it's called "The Empire" it's a war epic staring Ash and Dawn. I'll give you a little sample right here. **

**"****The year is 1000 A.D, currently in the world of Poketopia a huge development has happened. The Empire ruled by the powerful Maple family has taken over the Kanto region. The war was huge as the King of Kanto led his land in a series of battles in hopes of driving The Empire's army out of his land. To his shock however his army was nothing in comparison to the army led by The eldest son of the Maple family. After the battles the Maple family moved from their castle in the Hoenn region and settled in the newest addition to their empire. They decided to make this move so they could deal with the revolutionaries in the conquered territory a lot easier. This is were our story begins..."**

******That is pretty much the prologue. I know you can't get much information from that, but just know that It's really good! Haha I've been working extremely hard on it to make sure it's perfect. So far it's 20,000 words in. I wasn't going to put it up until I had finished so I wouldn't have my reviewers waiting for long periods of time like I end up doing, but now I'm asking would you like it if I posted a few chapters up already? Or should I wait? Leave it in your review!  
**

******I'm still making this story to! It's getting deeper and deeper every chapter. If your confused now, I'm sure in the next chapter you'll understand more. **

******UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
